


Yeah, it was good to be home

by Blue_Fields



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kyouhaba Week 2020, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sharing Clothes, Slow Dancing, god i love these two sm, this is so fucking soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Fields/pseuds/Blue_Fields
Summary: "Shigeru was so tired. His company had sent him on a long business trip for the past three and a half weeks and he was so over it"~Or: two idiots are really fucking domestic
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018287
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92
Collections: Kyouhaba Week 2020





	Yeah, it was good to be home

**Author's Note:**

> LETS GOOOOOOOOOOO! This is so soft and domestic holy fuck. Enjoy!  
> \----  
> Day 4: Magic/Clothes Sharing/“This stays between us.”

Shigeru was so tired. His company had sent him on a long business trip for the past three and a half weeks and he was so over it. Worst of all, he only got to see Kentarou over a computer or phone screen during this time. He missed him, much more than he thought he would. He thought he would be okay for almost a month, but it seemed he was much more dependent on Kentarou than he thought. 

Shigeru sighed, knowing that the long wait to see Kentarou was almost over. He just had to walk inside their shared apartment, and everything would be ten times better. Shigeru entered his keys into the door to unlock it, loving the feeling of being hit with music once he opened the front door. 

It was just something that felt like home to Shigeru. Kenatrou would randomly blast music whenever he thought the apartment was too quiet, getting plenty of noise complaints from the neighbors, but neither of them minded. Kentarou’s music taste could go from American pop to Korean punk to Japanese classical. It was just another thing that made Yahaba fall for him.

He noticed the music was playing from the kitchen, and when Shigeru entered their little kitchen, he couldn't keep the growing smile off his face. Kentarou was cutting some vegetables up as something that smelled really good simmered next to him on the stove. Shigeru couldn’t help but entertain the idea of Kentarou as a little housewife. He’d probably look adorable in a little apron.

However, Shigeru’s smile continued to grow as he noticed that Kentarou was also wearing one of his sweatshirts. One that was too big on Shigeru himself, so it went down to mid-thigh on Kentarou. If the sleeves weren’t rolled up, he was sure that they would be below Kentarou’s fingertips. Shigeru wasn’t expecting to be welcomed home like this, but he had no complaints. 

He creeped up slowly behind Kentarou, keeping his steps as quiet as possible. The music seemed to cover his approach as Kentarou hadn’t made any sort of move that suggested he knew Shigeru was there. He used this to his advantage, and Shigeru wrapped his arms around Kentarou’s waist, effectively starling him. 

Kentarou jumped, almost knocking over his cutting board. He tensed up until he recognized the weight leaning against his back. He groaned and peaked over his shoulders. Shigeru smiled seeing the usual frown on Kentarou’s face. Oh how he loved this man, and all his weird faces.

“Shigeru! What the fuck!” Kentarou basically growled. Shigeru knew he was kinda upset, but this was the first time they had seen each other in so long, so he also knew that Kentarou wasn’t too upset.

“Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to surprise you.” Shigeru wasn’t actually sorry, but he’d say anything to appease Kentarou. He just rolled his eyes and placed the knife down onto his cutting board. 

“Surprise me my ass. I could have dropped the knife.” He turned around in Shigeru’s arms and sighed. Shigeru just gave him a wide smile, that just grew softer when Kentarou reached up and cupped Shigeru’s face in his hands. Shigeru melted into his hold, loving the feeling of rough and calloused hands on his face.

Shigeru leaned in, tightening his arms around Kentarou’s waist. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry baby,” he whispered against Kentarou’s lips before they had their first kiss in almost a month. 

It was soft and slow, something Shigeru could say he sometimes enjoyed more than their hot and passionate kisses. Ones like these reminded him just how much Kentarou loved him, even if he still had a hard time saying it some days. Shigeru almost collapsed when Kentarou swiped his thumb over his cheekbone. It was such an intimate motion that made Shigeru fall in love all over again. 

By the time they pulled back, Shigeru was sure he never wanted to leave Kentarou’s side again. Especially since if he didn't get to kiss him like this everyday.

They stood in each other's arms for a bit, just enjoying each other’s warmth and the peacefulness being together and the music brang. They exchanged a few more kisses, until Shigeru heard a familiar start to a song. He pulled back, eyes bright and full of amusement as he stared at Kentarou. 

“Ken! Let's dance!” Kentarou didn’t even have time to protest before Shigeru had dragged him to the middle of the kitchen. He shifted their arms around so that Shigeru could hold Kentarou’s waist with one arm and grip Kentarou’s hand in his own. 

Kentarou sighed but followed along, spinning the two of them around in slow circles. Shigeru laughed quietly at the concentrated look on Kentarou’s face as he tried not to step on Shigeru’s feet. They fell into a slow rhythm, not wanting to move from each other’s embrace.

“Hey,” Shigeru started quietly. Kentarou grunted in acknowledgement. “I see you're wearing one of my sweatshirts. Did you miss me that much?” Shigeru smirked at the growing blush on Kentarou’s face as he remembered what he was wearing.

Kentarou scoffed and rolled his eyes. “What do you think, creampuff.” Shigeru wanted to be upset at the nickname, but it was full of so much fondness that he couldn't find it in himself. And he definitely wasn't upset when Kentarou pulled him down into another kiss, this one much deeper than the previous ones. 

He had really missed moments like these. Maybe he would put in two weeks soon and spend all of his time attached to Kentarou at the hip. That sounded like paradise. When they pulled back, Shigeru rested their foreheads together and sighed softly. 

“I love you, Kyoutani Kentarou,” Shigeru said with a smile on his face. Kentarou returned his smile and shook his head in fondness.

“I love you too, Kyoutani Shigeru.

Kentarou pulled his husband down into another kiss. Yeah, it was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing. Come yell about kyouhaba with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kyou_haba)


End file.
